Fellytones and Fuzzy Slippers
by Tonkss
Summary: TRADUCTION Histoire sur les deux couples RonHermione et HarryGinny. Si la suite vous intéresse, cliquez sur le lien !
1. Peutonêtreaccusédemeurtreàlafourchette?

« Ça ne peut pas être réel. »

Hermione Granger arborait sa meilleure expression, « Mon-Dieu-tu-es-si-intéressante » tandis qu'elle écoutait silencieusement la blonde assise en face d'elle. L'anecdote débile de son meilleur ami était devenue un faible bourdonnement aux oreilles d'Hermione alors qu'elle étudiait les mensurations incalculables en exposition. « C'est un crime contre la nature. Ce n'est pas dans le domaine de la physique qu'un corps aussi petit puisse supporter des seins de cette ampleur ? Comment sa taille peut-elle être si fine ? A-t-elle seulement une cage thoracique ? Et ces yeux, vraiment. Cette nuance de bleu n'existe nul part ailleurs dans le monde entier. Elle ne peut être qu'une Vélane, c'est obligé. Ce serait un crime contre la féminité pour elle de ne pas l'être. »

Hermione fit une pause pour relayer un « C'est pas vrai » et un « Oh ! C'est tellement drôle ! » aux moments appropriés avant de reprendre son lynchage mental de la fille qui se tenait devant elle. « Elle ne se tait donc jamais ? Elle n'a jamais besoin de respirer ? » Hermione méprisa encore sa poitrine, « Je suppose que ces trucs peuvent tenir dans des réserves »; en pensant cela elle eut un sourire narquois secret. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Ron qui fixait du regard sa dernière conquête avec respect mais avec une pointe de crainte et d'étonnement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et fit son sourire malicieux. « Regardez-moi cet idiot qui sourit » pensa-t-elle. « Tu peux être sûr d'avoir choisi la gagnante, hein, Ron ? Elle était, après tout, comme toutes les autres -belle et stupide. Elle était plus que belle pourtant, non… Mince, je voudrais tellement être comme elle. » Hermione secoua la tête à sa dernière pensée. Bien qu 'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Maria-Elena était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Et Ron, son Ron, était fou amoureux d'elle.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Quatre ans depuis la fin de Voldemort et de sa tyrannie. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient contribué à sa chute. En fait, ils étaient tellement concentrés à sauver le monde sorcier qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour le reste, même entre eux. Quelque part au fond de son esprit elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle et Ron finiraient ensemble. Après la guerre elle eut besoin de passer du temps seule, alors elle partit à l'Académie Aurellia en France pour finir sa scolarité et avoir son diplôme. Elle garda contact avec les autres autant qu'elle put à l'aide des hiboux mais elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour leur rendre visite car elle était très absorbée par son doctorat qu'elle devait avoir le plus tôt possible. En trois ans elle n'est pas seulement devenue le Dr Hermione Granger, agrégée en Arithmancie avancée, mais elle s'est aussi embarquée dans une carrière couronnée de succès en codant et décodant des équations pour le Ministère de la Magie, et elle fut la plus jeune sorcière de l'histoire à le faire. Elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, encore à cause du fait qu'elle avait toujours supposé qu'elle et Ron seraient ensemble. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait d'autres projets. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il ne ressentirait pas la même chose pour elle.

La vérité est qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Elle n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle supposait qu'il le savait. C'était ces suppositions qui l'avaient mené à rencontrer la quatrième petite amie de Ron cette année dans un restaurant près de son appartement à Londres avec Harry en quatrième roue du carosse. Quand Ron rompit avec elle « Merlin aide-moi -- Amber… », comme qu'Hermione aurait fait allusion à elle, elle pensa qu'ils auraient finalement leur chance. Quand Ron l'appela pour sortir déjeuner, elle était heureuse mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Harry assis à la table, mais aussi un superbe top model collé aux bras de Ron, elle sentit tous ses espoirs se réduirent en miette. La dernière heure fut passée avec Maria-Elena, qui était douloureusement gavée après trois feuilles de salade, expliquant soigneusement pourquoi le rose était sa couleur préférée et comment elle irait chez Gustave pour ses cheveux après que Renaldo l'ait presque convaincu de venir en blonde platine ce qui était complètement opposé à ses reflets dorés naturels. « Naturel, mon cul » pensa Hermione pendant qu'elle mordait très fort sa fourchette. « Laissons-la affronter ça, fillette. Je pense que rien sur son corps ne se décomposerait s'il était enterré pour des milliers d'années. » Curieusement, Hermione aimait le son de cette phrase. Elle sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde Ron. Il était fasciné par la poupée Barbie anorexique avec le problème de glandes, et Hermione fit tout ce qu'elle put pour garder ses yeux vers le déjeuner.

Harry la regarda avec compassion en se demandant comment elle réussissait à ne pas se casser les dents en mâchant sa nourriture avec cette force, comme si elle mordait dans de l'acier et qu'elle le broyait avec ses incisives. Elle semblait souffrir après chaque bouchée de pâtes. Il la comprenait, probablement plus qu'Hermione n'aurait voulu bien le croire. Il savait ce que ces deux personnes ressentaient l'une pour l'autre avant même qu'ils le savent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudrait l'admettre haut et fort, bien qu'il le voulait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ; maintenant, ça ne faisait que le rendre triste.

Se souvenir de ces jours était toujours difficile pour Harry à cause de beaucoup de raisons. Bien qu'il essayait de le nier, il avait besoin que ses amis soient là pour lui - sa survie en dépendait. Il détestait l'idée qu'ils s'aiment d'une façon l'excluant totalement. Rien ne l'effrayait plus que la pensée d'être seul. Maintenant en tant qu'adulte, il réalise ô combien c'était égoïste. Il se sentit aussi un peu coupable en sachant qu'il aurait pu les aider, mais non. Maintenant il regardait son meilleur ami sortir avec des filles les unes après les autres cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouverai jamais pendant que l'autre n'irait jamais voir ailleurs, espérant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ; c'est juste qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Maria-Elena annonça qu'elle avait besoin d'aller au « petit coin » ; elle remua son nez sur Ron et gloussa avant de partir. Il rayonnait.

Retirant finalement ses yeux de la silhouette de son amour, il se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis avec un regard de ravissement.  
- N'est-elle pas étonnante ?  
- Elle a quelque chose.  
Hermione essayait de la complimenter, mais il sortit un son étranglé, comme si elle combattait l'incontinence.  
- Elle a un certain charme dit Harry en essayant à son tour de lui trouver des qualités.  
- On s'est rencontrés au Ministère. C'est une amie de la copine de Seamus. Il nous a présenté, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Je lui dois beaucoup.  
- Moi aussi marmonna Hermione dans un souffle. Elle commençait juste à apprécier le moment calme dans le sillage des Hurricane hooters (NdlT : désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi à traduire ce petit bout !) quand la fille aux lèvres diaboliques revint, tenant un portable. « Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement qu'elle est une sorcière ? »

- Ronnie, je dois m'en aller. Je viens d'avoir un appel du bureau et ils ont besoin de moi. Tu me raccompagnes ?  
Les mots semblaient laisser croire qu'il serait dûment récompenser pour ses efforts. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et dit d'une voix mielleuse, battant des cils à la vitesse de la lumière.  
- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Harry. Toi aussi… Hermania, c'est ça ?   
Elle leur adressa un sourire de toutes ses dents.  
Hermione rivalisa sa pâle blancheur pour une plus pâle blancheur.  
- Hermione, en fait. Désolé que tu doives partir. J'espère te revoir très bientôt. dit-elle doucement. « De préférence empallée sur quelque chose de dentelé et rouillé. » ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Ron la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Hermione retourna à ses pâtes, piquant quelques morceaux avec sa fourchette de la mort et les mit dans sa bouche qu'elle mâchait très fort. Harry la regarda et secoua la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Elle n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses sermons ou voir sa tête se secouer.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas ce que tu ressens ?  
Elle feignit l'ignorance.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
Il soupira de frustration.  
- C'est parti pour durer des années. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Pour quoi tu ne veux pas admettre…pour lui et toi ?  
- Il n'y a rien admettre.  
Harry baissa les épaules en signe de résignation. Elle posa sa fourchette, mit ses mains sur ses tempes et commença à se masser en faisant de petits cercles.  
- De toute façon, si tu laisses entendres ce que je pense que tu laisses entendre, donc je crois que nous serons d'accord tous les deux sur le fait que ça ne mènerait à rien. C'est évident ce qu'il veut, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas moi.  
Reprenant sa fourchette, elle commença à jouer avec la nourriture, espérant qu'Harry aurait compris le message.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
Bon, tant pis.  
- Aucun de vous deux n'en a jamais parlé.  
- Laisse tomber, Harry.  
En vérité, elle ne voulait pas qu'il laisse tomber, mais son insistence lui faisait encore plus de mal. Hermione savait bien qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femmes avec qui Ron choisirait de sortir. Elle n'était pas belle ; elle n'était pas sexy ; elle n'était pas sans cervelle. Ok, peut-être que la dernière partie n'était pas méritée. Même Maria-Elena avait un bon boulot chez un éditeur et n'était intéressée que par sa petite personne. Hermione savait que pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait elle devait changer qui elle était, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Décidant qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à s'apitoyer sur son sort cet après-midi, elle tourna toute son attention vers son ami assis en face d'elle.  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler d'admettre des sentimens.  
Harry leva les yeux vers elle brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?  
- Ça veut dire que dans trois mois nous assisterons à un mariage qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu.  
Cela frappa d'un peu trop près. C'était au tour d'Harry de soupirer, baisser les épaules et de faire des petits cercles au niveau de ses tempes. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, elle avait raison.

Harry passa beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie à oublier ses batailles avec le Lord Noir, qu'il avait laissé filer quelque chose entre ses doigts. L'année suivant la bataille finale passsa à ne rien faire, en se demandant ce que serait sa vie maintenant que l'unique chose qui l'avait envahi était partie. Il avait été paralysé pendant si longtemps qu'il lui avait été difficile de recommencer sa vie à zéro. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il obtint son diplôme en Défence contre les Forces du Mal Avancées et qu'il eut un but dans la vie. Quand finalement il sortit du brouillard, il s'aperçut que Ginny Weasley était fiancée à Colin Crivey. C'est seulement quand Ron lui dit que la cérémonie était pour très bientôt que cela frappa Harry. Ginny Weasley, la fille qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce ; Ginny Weasley, cette ombre si près de lui pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard ; Ginny Weasley, la tête rousse timide qui rougissait ardemment à la seule mention de son nom, avait changé.  
- Pathétique, hein ?  
Hermione acquiesca.  
- Comment on en est arrivé là, Harry ? Comment a-t-on réussi à tout gâcher ?  
À ce moment là Ron revint à la table, ses lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux décoiffés.  
- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps dit-il, essouflé.  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu. Les deux doutaient fort qu'il soit réellement désolé.  
- Ok, dites la vérité maintenant. Que pensez-vous d'elle réellement ?  
Il semblait nerveux alors qu'il attendait la réponse.  
Hermione espérait qu'Harry répondrait en premier, mais ils savaient tous les deux quelle opinion Ron cherchait à connaître.  
- Es-tu heureux ? demanda-t-elle. « S'îl-te-plaît dis non » pensa-t-elle.  
- Absolument fut la réponse.  
- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
Il haussa un sourcil et elle se calma.  
- Elle est gentille.  
C'était ce qu'il semblait attendre et il reprit son sandwich auparavant abandonné et commença à manger.

Hermione perdit soudain l'appétit.


	2. Pourquoilecognac

**NdlT** : Bonjour ! dsl de ne pas vous avoir écrit pour le premier chapitre mais c'est la prmière fois que je publie une fic et je ne savais pas comment mettre des notes alr…on se fout pas de moi svp…bon cette fic est une traduction de **The Treacle Tart** et que vous pouvez retrouver dans les fics en anglais. J'ai lu cette histoire cet été et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter car elle est excellente !

Ne vous inquiété pas si il ya des moments où je ne publie pas pdt longtemps car je suis en Tle L et je dois avouer qu'entre les 8h de philo par semaine et tt le reste mon tps libre est assez restreint ! Mais bon, j'ai déjà traduit les 5 premiers chapitres alr ça devrait aller je pense…

**Pourquoi le cognac et les pantoufles bleues crépues ne font pas bon ménage.**

Plus tard cette nuit, le Dr Hermione Granger, agrégée en Arithmancie Avancée, se retrouva seule dans son appartement quand elle entendit un pop familier.

Harry Potter, se faisant du souci à propos de son amie, décida de se rendre chez elle pour y trouver son amie, assise par terre, portant des pantoufles bleues crêpées, tenant un ours en peluche cabossé pendant qu'elle regardait de vieilles photos. Elle semblait assez - oh, quel est le bon mot ? Bouleversée ? Oui, bouleversée.  
- Que fais-tu ?  
Son ton révélait qu'il n'était pas surpris à la vue de ce qui l'accueillait.  
- Je deviens nostalgique. D'où viens-tu ?  
Elle s'arrêta un instant pour le fixer.  
- Et pourquoi vous êtes deux ?  
Hermione essaya en vain de se relever.

Bien que la vue d'une Hermione ivre essayant de se remettre d'aplomb était incroyablement amusant, il s'avança pour l'aider.  
- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Je savais que tu n'irais pas très bien mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une fille misérable par terre, bourrée. Au fait, tu ressembles à de la merde.

Elle repoussa alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, un peu trop vigoureusement en fait, et elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Pas intimidée le moins du monde, elle répondit :  
- Merci pour ta gentille évaluation de la situation. Je classerai ton reportage dans « Putain je le savais déjà » et je le rendrai à la commission. Comme ils sont assez occupés, laisse-moi te donner une réponse provisoire avant qu'ils ne répondent eux-même : Va te faire!  
Elle reprit son verre, lui porta un toast et réussit à boire. Elle finit par renverser la plupart du contenu sur son chemisier.  
- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, réveille-toi.  
Harry réussit à la relever encore une fois et vit que pour quelques raisons elle n'avait plus d'os dans le corps tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu bois ?  
La puanteur lui brûlait les poils du nez.  
- Bièraubeurre.  
- La Bièraubeurre ne contient pas d'alcool.  
- Si quand tu la mélanges avec une demi-bouteille de vodka.  
- Je vois.  
- Et poursuit avec quelques petits verres de tequila.  
- Ah, oui, naturellement.  
- Et un peu de cognac. C'est le cognac qui a commencé tu sais. Méchant cognac.  
- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage.  
Enjambant prudemment les piles de livres et de papiers sur le sol, il réussit à atteindre son lit et la laissa tomber dessus.  
- Umff…quelle douceur.  
- Désolé, mais je ne sais pas si je me sens désolé pour toi ou si je suis en colère contre toi. Là, à la dernière minute, c'est la colère qui a gagné.  
Essayant de regagner le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Hermione commença à se déshabiller.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et tu peux prendre ta colère avec toi et filer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça non plus.  
- Bientôt tu auras besoin de quelque chose.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?  
- Que tu viens juste de prendre une vilaine teinte particulièrement verte et je pense que ce méchant cognac projette de réapparaître.  
- Oh bon sang de bonsoir dit-elle avant de courir vers la salle de bain, trébuchant presque sur ces pantoufles bleues crépues.  
Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, beaucoup moins verte mais étonnement plus rouge.  
- Je me sens comme une imbécile infinie.  
- Tu devrais.  
Il s'arrêta brièvement alors qu'elle posa sa tête qui tournait encore sur son épaule.  
- La prochaine fois que tu projettes de te saoûler, appelle-moi.  
Elle se froissa.  
- Tu penses que tu pourrais m'arrêter ?  
- Non… je me joindrais à toi.  
Doucement, il s'assit sur son lit à côté d'elle. Sans un mot, il se coucha, fixant le plafond pendant qu'il continuait de parler.  
- Je pense que je suis en train de perdre la tête.  
- Bienvenue au club murmura-t-elle pendant qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller.  
L'indifférence complète d'Hermione face à sa présence commença à le mettre en colère.  
- Que dis-tu d'un peu de modestie ? Je suis un mec tu sais.  
- Oh, laisse tomber tu veux. Je sais que tu es un mec et je sais aussi que je pourrais en être un tu sais, répliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter une seule fois de se déshabiller.  
À présent il était vexé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas te faire des avances ? Je pourrais tu sais. Tu n'es pas en état de m'arrêter. Tu ne t'en souviendrais probablement pas demain.  
- …pargne-moi ton excès de testostérone. Premièrement (elle leva un doigt tremblant), nous sommes meilleurs amis et on se connaît depuis des lustres. Deuxièmement (elle ajouta un autre doigt tremblant au premier), tu n'as pas la moindre petite attirance pour moi. Tu aimes Ginny.  
Elle pointa ses doigts tremblants en direction d'Harry.  
- Troisièmement (ses doigts étaient poussés sur son torse), je pourrais t'ensorceler pour l'éternité dans cet état ou n'importe lequel.  
- Quatrièmement (elle se frottait le visage avec ses doigts alors qu'elle essayait de s'examiner elle-même), t'ai-je déjà dit que tu aimais Ginny ? Attends…quoi ? Oh… quatrièmement…  
Des doigts, quels doigts ?  
- Non, cinquièmement…où j'en étais ? Oh, zut, dégage pour que je puisse m'évanouir comme une alcoolique normale.  
Avec ça, elle tomba sur le lit, à moitié déshabillée et totalement inconsciente.

Soupirant Harry finit de la déshabiller et la borda dans son lit. Il entreprit de nettoyer son appartement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas sommeil et elle ne devait pas rester toute seule. Dr Hermione Granger, agrégée en Arithmancie Avancée, n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle aurait bien aimer être. Et Harry Potter, Héros du monde sorcier, le Survivant, dépits des fous le traquant pour son sang, et un Extraordinaire Bon Garçon, n'était pas plus fort pour que ça pour que ça compte.  
Quand il eut finit, il prit une chaise à côté de son amie. Il la trouvait comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient l'une des nouvelles petites amies de Ron. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que pendant toutes les années où elle était loin, à l'Université, Ron n'est pas du tout sorti. Ils avaient eu des propositions - tous les deux en avaient plus que leur compte de propositions - mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne les accepta. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'elle revint que Ron décida d'avancer dans la vie.  
- Idiots. Voilà ce qu'on est, pensa-t-il avec colère. Des idiots amoureux.  
Il soupira. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de leur faire voir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avant qu'il soit trop tard. Harry le savait bien et il savait aussi ce que c'était « trop tard ». Il devait vivre avec ses erreurs, mais il ne les laisserait pas faire comme lui.


	3. Noces,N'Oiseaux et Appât

Chapitre 3 : Noces, N'oiseaux et Appât.

Il était nerveux.

Ce fait, de lui-même, le faisait se sentir stupide. Après tout ce qu'il avait affronté, la seule impatience de regarder Ginny Weasley lui donner des sueurs froides. Beaucoup de sueurs.

Se souvenant la raison de sa visite, il reprit contenance. Il devait le faire.

Sa résolution fut de courte durée, cependant, quand elle ouvrit la porte et il réalisa ô combien il détestait Ron et Hermione à ce moment là. S'ils n'étaient pas à ce point entêtés, il n'aurait pas eu à être là, face à face avec le regret et les opportunités manquées. Dans une délicate robe blanche, son ange se tenait devant lui. Sa chevelure rousse tombant en légères boucles le long de son dos, des taches de rousseur constellaient son nez et autour comme des baisers venant du soleil. Et ce sourire. Ce malicieux sourire Weasley. Hermione n'y était pas insensible, et apparemment Harry non plus.

- Salut Ginny.

Les mots sonnèrent avec mélancolie.

- Harry !

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et laissa échapper un rire.

- Comment vas-tu ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Entre, entre, entre. Assieds-toi. Tu veux du thé ? Tu aimes les mûres, c'est ça ? Je reviens tout de suite.

La tornade Ginny Weasley fila dans la cuisine et revint à toute vitesse à côté de Harry en ce qui sembla quelques secondes.

Il se demandait s'il aurait à nouveau la permission de parler.

- J'étais justement en train de faire les préparatifs du mariage à la dernière minute.

Apparemment non.

- Je n'avais aucune idée de la quantité de travail que cela pouvait entraîner. Tu savais toi ? Ah, suis-je bête, comment pourrais-tu, tu es célibataire. Oh, désolée. C'était stupide de ma part. Non pas qu'il y ait de mal à ça, être célibataire, je veux dire. C'est génial. Pas génial comme j'aimerais être sans attache. Je veux dire génial pour toi.

- Ginny…

- Colin a tellement été gentil, essayant de m'aider et tout mais je trouve que les hommes ne sont vraiment pas bons pour ce genre de choses et, en plus, je crois qu'il essaye juste de faire bonne impression. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, que ce soit pendant ou après.

- Ginny…

- Pas que cela t'intéresse vraiment…

- GINNY !

Elle réalisa soudain ce qui se passait, et s'ensuivit sur son visage le fameux rougissement Weasley.

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée. Je suis une épave ces derniers temps.

Comme si tout, d'un coup, lui montait à la tête, elle s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de Harry.

Refoulant son instinct lui criant de la prendre dans ses bras, il dit :

- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta en l'entendant et s'assit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Essayant de reprendre la conversation près de la limite légale de vitesse, Harry dit très vite :

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Tu sembles juste très fatiguée et très…inquiète.

Elle se détendit légèrement.

- Je suppose que oui. Une fille ne se marie qu'une seule fois, hein ? Bon, pour la première fois en tout cas, je veux que ça soit parfait. C'est vraiment beaucoup de boulot.

- Tu fais tout toute seule ?

Elle acquiesça mollement.

- Principalement. Maman a essayé de m'aider, mais nous semblions n'être jamais d'accord. Angélina et Katie ont aussi essayé mais traiter avec les goûts de Fred et George est déjà beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un à supporter. Penny est enceinte et sur le point d'éclater, alors Percy ne la laisserait même pas faire un pas hors de la maison. Et, en fait, Hermione n'est pas apte pour ce genre de boulot. Par contre, ne le lui dis pas. Elle essayerait probablement de me prouver le contraire en m'envoyant des tonnes de livres sur le sujet, alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de feuilleter les sept qu'elle m'a déjà envoyé.

Hermione…

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu… pour parler d'Hermione.

- Elle va bien ?

- Ben, en fait, je n'en suis pas très sûr. Ginny, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.

Il la fixa du regard pendant un moment. Était-il sans cervelle ? Qui était-il pour interférer dans la vie des autres ? Ils étaient des adultes, après tout. Et quel était vraiment la raison qui l'avait poussé à aller, de tout le monde, chez Ginny Weasley, pour l'aider ? En effet, Ginny Weasley. Penser à ça -- qui mieux qu'elle ?

Prends une profonde inspiration. Ça ne mène à rien.

- Je suis désespéré car il faut faire réaliser à Ron et Hermione qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça fait des années que j'attends qu'ils se réveillent et il ne se passe toujours rien. Pendant ce temps Hermione attend juste que quelque chose surgisse d'un quelconque bouquin qu'elle aurait lu ou écrit, et Ron sort avec les filles les moins hermionennes possible qu'il puisse trouver, essayant de passer au-dessus de quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. Ça allait encore lorsqu'on était à l'école. Nous étions tous trop occupés à ne pas mourir pour se soucier de sortir avec quelqu'un ou non. Et oui, j'admettrai que je n'ai rien fait pour faire naître la moindre relation entre eux. C'était complètement égoïste de ma part, mais il faut que je répare ça maintenant, ou je devrais regarder les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie perdre une chance de trouver le bonheur, et mince, ils le méritent. On le mérite tous.

Apparemment, le cas de la « bouche galopante » de Ginny était contagieux.

Dire que Ginny était surprise serait un euphémisme -- comme dire que Voldemort avait quelques projets secrets, ou que Remus Lupin avait un petit problème une fois par mois. Elle n'était pas surprise de ce qu'il avait dit - Ron et Hermione étaient faits pour être ensemble. N'importe quel idiot avec la moitié d'un cerveau pourrait voir ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Non, ce qui la surpris c'était la personne qui l'avait dit et la passion sincère avec laquelle il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre émotion depuis la « Bataille Finale », beaucoup avaient pensé qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle vit une faible lueur du garçon qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir, celui qui lui manquait tant.

Quelque chose avait dû arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione a rencontré Maria-Elena.

- Oh…

Un faible sourire apparut sur la bouche d'Harry.

- Oui, je sais. Elle est tombée en morceaux, encore une fois. Et je l'ai ramassé et ai recollé les morceaux, encore une fois. C'est en train de la tuer. Personne ne devrait être malheureux à ce point.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de l'aider ?

- Non, elle ne le ferait pas, mais je me devais de l'aider.

Il lut de l'hésitation dans les yeux de Ginny.

- Tu ne la vois pas, Ginny. Elle est misérable. Par un moyen ou un autre, je dis leur faire admettre leurs sentiments. On doit leur donner cette chance. Si ça ne marche pas, au moins, ils pourront avancer dans la vie.

Ça devait vraiment être très important pour Harry pour qu'il vienne la chercher, et Ginny serait vraiment bête si elle passait une occasion de l'aider. Pour l'amour de son frère, aussi bien que pour son sens de l'honneur, et pour l'amour du garçon aux yeux verts qui n'avaient pas brillé depuis très, très longtemps.

- As-tu un plan ?

- J'avais espéré que tu m'aides à en trouver un car tu sembles être la seule à savoir comment marche une relation.

Ses mots l'étranglaient presque en les disant.

Soudainement, Ginny ne supporta plus de regarder dans ces yeux verts.

- Oui… je suppose… je suppose que nous pouvons en trouver un ensemble.

Harry se sentait soulagé à ses mots. Soulagé ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il ressentait quelque chose, mais il ne devait pas y penser pour le moment.

- J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait les laisser seuls tous les deux. De préférence dans un endroit romantique. Si on pouvait les emmener loin d'ici, quelque part où ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble, les choses pourraient se passer d'elles-mêmes. Peut-être que l'on pourrait juste leur indiquer le chemin.

Ginny réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça. Le cousin de Papa possède une propriété à la campagne. Charlie et Amélie y ont passé un peu de temps pendant leur lune de miel avant de retourner en Roumanie. C'était beau, et intime. Charlie pensait qu'il y avait un lac tout près. Il n'en était pas sûr car ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup de la maison. Je verrais si on peut y aller.

- Parfait. Maintenant passons à la partie la plus difficile. Comment les y emmener ?

Les mots résonnaient encore dans l'air quand Harry et Ginny entendirent un coup de bec à la fenêtre.

- C'est Asel, le hibou de Colin.

- C'est sûrement un petit mot d'amour. dit Harry à voix haute, alors qu'il se demandait quelle était la punition pou meurtre d'hibou. Bon, au moins le déplumer.

Ginny détacha la note du pied de l'oiseau et la lit. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant un moment, lisant et relisant le bout de papier. Ensuite, contre toute attente, elle commença à rire. Au début, c'était un léger gloussement, puis qui devint de plus en plus gros, et qui se transforma en un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Elle pouvait difficilement respirer alors qu'elle aggripait ses côtes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire; elle semblait si amusée par cette note.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Elle essaya de parler mais dès qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, elle riait de plus belle.

- Va-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Les yeux de Ginny semblaient fous-fous, et son attitude, déconcertante. On aurait cru qu'elle devenait folle. Il connaissait ce regard mieux que quiconque. Lui et Hermione étaient amis depuis onze ans, après tout.

Finalement, quand elle reprit ses esprits, Ginny parla.

- C'est Colin. Il a annulé le mariage.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ellle plaisantait. Elle devait plaisanter. S'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'elle ne plaisante pas.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Ce salaud s'est enfuit avec Amanda Lyncase, une fille de nôtre année. Elle travaillait avec Colin pour _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, et ils devinrent amis. Bon, c'est un euphémisme d'après ce que j'en sais.

Elle recommença à rire.

- Mais... Mais... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ris ?

S'arrêtant pour essuyer une larme au coin de son oeil, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oh, Harry, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis libre Je suis enfin libre.

Quand elle vit que Harry n'était pas plus avancé par ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, elle continua.

- On sortait ensemble depuis si longtemps que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'on se marrie. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul de nous deux n'aimait l'autre vraiment, en tout cas assez pour un engagement de toute une vie, mais on était censés le faire. Alors je me suis jetée corps et âme dans les préparations du maraige en espérant être excitée par le grand moment, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'avais pas le courage de rompre avec Colin. Je croyais qu'il serait anéanti. Apparemment mon intuition féminine m'a fait défaut.

- Alors tu es contente que ça soit terminé ?

- Follement heureuse, oui.

Harry s'arrêta et puis ajouta :

- Oh non, non, non tu ne l'es pas.

Une idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Pardon ?

- Non, tu n'es pas heureuse. Tu es triste.

- A qui tu parles là ?

Ginny se retourna à moitié pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.

Harry souria machiavéliquement.

- Tu es complêtement inconsolable et triste et tu as besoin de t'éloigner pendant quelques jours. A la campagne. Et tu as besoin que tes amis et de ton amour de frère partent avec toi.


	4. Le complot couve

Chapitre 4 : Le complot couve...

Harry se tenait dans la cuisine d'une petite maison en pleine campagne galloise débalant quelques provisions et écoutant Ginny Weasley s'adonnant à une comédie digne d'un Oscar.

Assise sur le canapé à côté d'une Hermione inquiète à sa gauche et d'un Ron furieux à sa droite, Ginny faisait un long speech sur son dévouement, la trahison dont elle a été victime, le passé oublié et le futur parti en fumée, de rêve tournant au cauchemar. "Mon Dieu, est-ce que ce sont là de vraies larmes ? Elle est époustouflante." Harry eut alors un respect totalement nouveau pour la plus jeune des Weasley.

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hermione était bien trop heureuse de prendre du temps loin de son boulot pour l'aider à consoler Ginny. S'y connaissant un peu en histoires de coeur, en peines de coeur pour être plus précis, Hermione sentit qu'il était de son devoir de réconforter celle qui au fil du temps était devenue son amie la plus proche parmi les filles. Le fait qu'elle aurait Ron pour elle toute seule ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Pas une seule fois. Bon...peut-être une fois...ou deux...par jour.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas important aux yeux d'Hermione pour le moment...bien que Ron sentait merveilleusement bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il portait comme foutu parfum ? Ça semblait si viril et sauvage...

"Concentre-toi, Hermione. Concentre-toi. Souviens-toi que Ginny souffre."

Tandis qu'elle sortait de sa rêverie, Hermione posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Ginny. But elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Ron du regard. Bien qu'il soit très grand, il a toujours été mince, presque déguingandé. Mais ces dernières années son corps avait décidé de se sculpter merveilleusement bien; un fait qui était à la fois une source de plaisir et de chagrin pour une certaine Hermione Granger. Elle était devenue une fervente admiratrice de ses traits fins et de ses épaules larges et de la façon dont sa taille s'affinait sur ses hanches et ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, de puissantes cuisses...

"Concentre-toi, Hermione. Concentre-toi."

Elle essaya de se rappeller qu'elle était là pour Ginny et non pour mater Ron. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré son physique avantageux d'homme mûr, il avait toujours sa tête de gamin. Effrontement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux qui justement tombaient sur ses yeux et il envoya ce sourire qui révélait les fossetes sur ses joues qui étaient d'habitude cachées. Ce sourire...ce foutu sourire... ce sourire qui l'avait hantée pendant tant d'années... qui se moquait d'elle dans ses rêves.

"Zut! Concentre-toi."

"Ginny," elle devait interrompre la plainte de Ginny si elle voulait s'ôter de la tête ce Ron- qui provoquait un coma lui volant tous ses sens. "Ginny," elle continua, "Il ne te méritait pas. Il n'était apparemment pas aussi dévoué à toi qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, et c'est mieux de le savoir maintenant que dans dix ans et trois gosses dans un mariage qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer." Une pause, une profonde inspiration, et une déglutation difficile. "Prends ce temps pour recommencer à zéro...pour te remettre de lui...pour...pour te jeter sur cette autre femme à côté et te souvenir que c'est lui qui te perd et non toi." Sa voix augmentait de décibels en décibels. "Car il a choisit d'ignorer la personne que tu es, la personne qui aurait pu être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver et..." - Maintenant elle était à la limite d'hurler - "et qui était attiré par une clocharde avec une vilaine teinture et des faux ongles, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant étant donné que je doute qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de vrai chez elle...et...et...le pire..."

"Hermione." Ginny devait l'arrêter avant que le plan génial d'Harry parte en fumée. "Hermione, stop. Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison. Merci...pour...pour ta ferveur. Je savais que vous avoir tous les deux serait tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. Je...je me sens tellement mieux en étant avec vous mes amis. Je pense que je devrais aller aider Harry dans la cuisine."

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Ginny se lever et s'en aller. Elle semblait plus calme qu'à leur arrivée, mais ils croyaient tous les deux qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Hermione, comment as-tu fait pour en savoir autant sur la fille avec qui Colin s'est enfuit ? Ginny ne m'en avait pas touché un mot.

- Appelle ça une intuition. répondit-elle, incapable de cacher le ton glacial de sa voix.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Qu'Olivier Dubois devrait quitter les Sorciers de Wellington et rejoindre les Canons de Chudley avant le début de la nouvelle saison ?

- Oui, évidemment, c'est juste une question de bon sens ça... Non, à propos de ce qui se passe ici.

- Ce qui se passe ici, Ron, c'est que Ginny a le coeur brisé, il l'a écrasé, et réduit à la poussière. Ou ai-je oublier une note qu'elle aurait laisser quelque part ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Ginny nous ai demandé d'être là, d'autant plus Harry. Je veux dire que tu es sa meilleure amie et je suis son frère préféré (Hermione roula des yeux). Mais, Harry ? D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ils n'ont jamais vraiment passé du temps seuls ensemble. Vraiment bizarre, tu ne penses pas ?

- Elle m'a invitée pour la consoler. Elle t'a invité pour que tu ne pourchasses pas Ron et que tu ne le bourre pas de coups à en faire de la chair à pâté, bien que l'idée me plaise. Elle a probablement invitée Harry aussi au cas où toi et moi se disputerait. Il est indispensable qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui sache garder cet endroit le plus paisible possible.

- Avant tout, Fred et Georges vont aller s'occuper de Colin. Et franchement, j'ai même pitié pour ce pauvre gars après avoir vu ce qu'ils ont préparer de lui faire subir. Je ne savais même pas que les plumes Deluxe pouvaient être utilisées pour ça... D'autre part, on n'est pas des enfants. On n'a pas besoin d'une nounou.

- Je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur qui est un enfant et qui ne l'est pas... Il suffit de le dire, j'ai vu porté un pyjama de "Martin le Moldu Fou3. Ce ne serait pas "Martin le Moldu Fou", celui des BDs pour enfants ? De toute façon, on s'en fout. Je ne crois pas que Ginny ait pensé à quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'être entouré par ses amis. Nous devons la sortir, qu'elle s'amuse, et l'aider à oublier Colin... Et, en quoi, exactement, les plumes Deluxe peuvent-elles leur être utiles ?

-Rien qui ne peut être parler avec toi car ça implique une certain endroit de l'anatomie des hommes et ses différentes fonctions... Mais c'est hors de propos. Je parlais de Ginny. Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'un vieil amour et d'en trouver un nouveau...Et ce n'est pas une BD ; c'est un roman graphique.

- C'est quoi ?

Préférant ignorer le commentaire, Ron continua.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'Harry et Ginny seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre ? Je veux dire, c'est tellement évident qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre.

Hermione était surprise d'entendre ces mots venant de la bouche de Ron, les yeux sortant de ces orbites et la bouche grande ouverte le prouvant.

- En quittant l'école, n'as-tu pas dit à Harry que s'il regardait ne serait-ce que les chevilles découvertes de ta soeur tu en ferais l'un des candidats pour la Chorale des Jeunes Garçons de Vienne ?

- Certainement pas, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que la Chorale de Vienne.

- Ron, ne me laisse pas te jeter une malédiction. Je le peux et tu le sais très bien. je suis assez forte tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeller tes facultés en tant que sorcière, Hermione. Je suis plus qu'habitué à ça maintenant. Peu importe, les choses sur lesquelles nous nous chamaillions comme des enfants ne seront pas traduites ici (NdlT : dsl j'étais dans une impasse et j'ai pas traduit correctement). Nous sommes des adultes maintenant pour être honnête, et ces derniers temps, Harry est devenu un solitaire. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il semble triste tout le temps ? Il n'a pas été lui-même depuis des années, et je pense qu'il est temps que nous y remédions. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis après tout. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas si Harry et Ginny s'entendaient bien. Mieux vaut lui que Colin. Je pense qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

- Es tu en train de me dire que tu veux mettre ensemble Harry et Ginny ?

- Je crois que oui.

Hermione le fixa pendant un moment. Il était sérieux. Depuis quand Ron Weasley remarquait quoique ce soit, surtout les émotions des autres ? Peut-être qu'elle ne lui avait pas accrodé assez de crédit. Peut-être qu'il remarquait des choses. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si aveugle qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait croire maintenant. Après tout, c'était espérer qu'il était aveugle à ce qui était juste en face de lui...'Oh, pas maintenant Hermione !'

Soupirant, elle devait acquiescer.

- Qu'as-tu à proposer pour qu'on y arrive ?

- Hermione, apparemment être la personne la plus brillantre qui soit sortie de Poudlard du siècle entier ne t'empêche pas de pas être douée dans certains domaines, non ?

De la fumée commença à sortie de ses oreilles, ou du moins c'est ce qui semblait se passer.

- Qui traites-tu de pas douée, espèce d'infect...

- Hermione, nous sommes au beau milieu de la campagne dans un chalet près d'un lac pour deux semaines. eut-on rêver de mieux comme décor romantique ? Je suis sûr que si nous y travaillons, nous pouvons arriver à quelque chose.

- Tu es sérieux. Tu es vraiment sérieux.

Il la regarda, ses yeux plein de détermination.

- Bien sûr. Comment être plus sérieux ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre.


	5. Hold the Fellytone

Chapitre 5 : Hold The Fellytone !!

Ça semblait être une bonne idée lorsqu'il y repensait. Une journée au lac. Ron dehors se dorant la pilule au soleil. Hermione en maillot de bain. Que rêver de mieux ? Il pensait qu'il était vraiment très intelligent quand Hermione descendit les escaliers en maillot de bain. Petite coquine qu'elle était, elle avait tout prévu. Ça allait être plus facile qu'il ne le pensait vu le regard de Ron en disant long. Oui, il se sentait vraiment fier de lui. Enfin, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que descende à son tour Ginny.

Il savait qu'elle était une fille. Une fille dans le sens strict d'anatomique de toute façon, et qu'elle possédait toutes les parties qu'il fallait pour faire d'elle une fille. Il réalisa en rougissant qu'il ne les avait étudié pas assez en profondeur qu'il n'aurait dû. La tenue de Ginny donnait à celle d'Hermione un style Victorien.

Essayant de cacher le large sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres, Harry s'arrêta soudainement quand il réalisa qu'elle avait en fait prévue de porter ça en public... là où il y avait d'autres gens. 'Mince, non.'

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? dit Harry tremblotant.  
Ginny visiblement semblait abasourdie par son commentaire.  
- Un maillot de bain, comme toi.  
- Oh non... non... pas exactement comme moi.  
- Bon, évidemment, pas exactement comme toi. Tu aurais l'air bête dans un bikini et franchement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'air bien dans un short orné de Vifs d'Or.  
Harry dû reprendre sa respiration plusieurs fois pour se remettre de l'image de Ginny ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un short avec des Vifs d'Or comme motifs. Une fois calmé, il regarda la tenue de Ginny encore une fois. D'où venaient donc toutes ses courbes ? Elle était belle, et les autres allaient aussi le voir. 'Oh. Mince. Non.'  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un tout petit peu trop, ou devrais-je dire, pas assez, 'Oh, contrôle-toi, Potter. Passe à la vitesse supérieure !' Ron va faire une syncope si il te voit comme ça. Tu sais comment il est, et nous voulons qu'il se focalise sur d'autres choses.  
- Avant tout, le maillot de bain d'Hermione révèle montre plus de choses que le mien...  
Les mots 'Tu as beaucoup plus de choses à montrer qu'Hermione' faillirent sortirent de la bouche d'Harry...faillirent.  
- ...alors je doute que nous devions nous inquiéter du cas de Ron. Et d'autre part, il n'y rien de mal à porter ce maillot. Je l'aime bien.  
- Ce n'est pas le maillot qui ne va pas" Maillot tu parles, ça ressemble plus à un string qu'à autre chose. Trop petit, tendu string, prêt à éclater... "Le maillot est bien. Je veux dire, je pense que ça va, mais tu connais Ron." Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. "Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que Ron va t'aperçevoir et va annuler toute la journée. Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de mettre un T-shirt." Ou un pull...et un pantalon, bien large. Et une écharpe.  
Au moment il venait de finir sa plaidoirie, Ron entra.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On perd du temps là. Joli maillot, Gin, tu es belle comme ça. Est-ce que vous êtes enfin prêts ? Où est Hermione ?  
Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Ginny se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire narquois et dit :  
- Bon, tout s'arrange, j'y vais.  
Elle passa devant lui froissée, le laissant la fixer du redard. Fixant la façon dont ses hanches bougeaient quand elle marchait. Elle y allait vraiment.Elle se dirigeait près vers le lac...le lac où il y avait d'autres personnes...d'autres hommes...'OH! MON DIEU! NON !'

Il coura après Ron.

- Ron.  
Pas de réponse.  
- Ron.  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
- RON !  
- Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça ?  
Il se sentit soudainement stupide, très stupide.  
- Je ne hurlais pas.  
- En es-tu sûr, vieux ?  
- …coute, c'est pas le moment. Tu n'es pas sérieusement sur le point de laisser Ginny sortir de la maison dans cet accoutrement non ?  
Ron souria radieusement. Ça sentait bon.  
- Quel accoutrement ? dit-il, feignant l'ignorance.  
- Allez, Ron. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle portait ?  
- Si, un maillot de bain. Comme toi et moi.  
- Oh non...non non, pas exactement comme toi et moi.  
- Bon, c'est sûr, pas exactement comme nous. Je veux dire, tu l'imagines portant un short avec des Vifs d'Or dessus ?  
Ça va pas recommencer, non?  
- …coute, ce que je dis c'est qu'il va y avoir plein de monde là-bas et qu'ils e peut que quelqu'un la regarde et se fasse de fausses idées. Ils penseront qu'elle est un certain genre de fille, et qui sait où que ça pourrrait nous mener.  
- …coute, Harry. il n'y a rien de mal avec ce qu'elle porte. Et, de toute façon, ce serait justement bien que des gens la remarquent. Après ce que lui a fait Colin ce serait justement bien pour elle que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Tu sais comment sont les filles. Un gars la plaque pour une autre nana et elle commence tout de suite à se demander pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle doit maintenant se trouver affreuse.  
- Oh... Oui, il se sentait vraiment, vraiment stupide. Tu as raison...évidemment... Je devrais finir de préparer mes affaires maintenant.  
Tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce, Ron arbora un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Ça va être trop facile."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lac était magnifique, limite enchanteur. Le soleil éclatant se réflétait sur la douce surface de l'eau comme un diamant; les arbres étaient comme suspendus sur le rivage comme s'ils cachaient un gros secret du reste du monde. Le groupe trouvit un petit coin tranquille cachés de ceux qui pourraient déranger. Tandis qu'il installaient la couverture, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être ébahi par ce décor; le ciel sans nuage, les branches des arbres se balançant au rythme des brises délicates. Ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait, qui, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, était presque désert.

Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps à se jeter dans l'eau. Depuis l'enfance, elle avait toujours adoré nager. Elle s'imaginait sirène, ce qui était vraiment plus sympa à imaginer avant que vous appreniez que ce sont des monstres et qu'elles ne sont pas les plus gentilles des êtres qui existent sur Terre. Elle appela Ginny pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre et bientôt, elles s'éclaboussaient et rigolaient. Ou plutôt gloussaient. Leurs rires firent écho à travers les arbres et résonnèrent dans l'air.

Sur le bord du lac, Harry et Ron regardaient les filles d'un contentement silencieux. Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment parler, et aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment admettre pourquoi. Ron revint finalement à la réalité quand il entendit la respiration intensive d'Harry. Les filles revinrent vers la couverture. Leurs maillots de bain mouillés se collant à leurs courbes, des goutelettes d'eau descendant de façon indescente le long de leurs corps, leurs chevelures trempées tombant sur leurs visages. Même sans le décor d'un lac éclairé par des gouttes de soleil, et les grands arbres autour, Ron pensa que Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi belle auparavant. Et Hermione aussi, évidemment. Elle était... elle était...

Soudain, des voix étrangères attirèrent leur attention. Un groupe de jeunes gens commença à installer leur camp non loin d'eux. À la consternation d'Harry, il était principalement constitué d'hommes. Et ces hommes sifflaient, sifflaient Ginny et Hermione. Et apparemment, ça ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde les filles.

Souriant timidement, elles firent un signe de la main à leur admirateurs qui le leur rendirent avec ferveur. Elles gloussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur la couverture. Ce gloussement, que Harry trouvait merveilleux à entendre il y a peu, était maintenant comme le son des ongles crissant contre un tableau.  
- Pourquoi vous restez assis ? L'eau est super bonne. Vous devriez vraiment y aller.  
Ginny prit une serviette et commença à se frotter avec.  
- Ça a l'air sympa répondit Harry pendant qu'il jetait des oeillades au groupe d'incrusteurs bourins, qui continuaient à mater.  
- Ça l'était. Je n'avais pas été à un lac depuis que j'étais toute petite. Et toi ?  
Harry pouffa.  
- Tu crois vraiment que les Dursleys m'emmenaient où que ce soit ?  
Un sourire dédaigneux sur les lèvres, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de sa baguette et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il la laisse à la maison.  
- Bon, maintenant tu es là. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?  
- je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans l'eau depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand j'ai dû aller chercher Ron. Je n'ai jamais été capable de m'ôter de la tête l'image de Ron et Hermione inconscients sous l'eau.  
Il était trop distrait par les intrus dégénérés faisant des gestes grossiers avec leurs mains pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait juste d'admettre à Ginny.  
- Vraiment ?  
Tout le monde sembla avoir parlé en choeur.  
Soudainement, il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.  
- Bon...euh...oui...je veux dire...  
Il soupira.  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans l'eau... à part dans une baignoire, évidemment.  
Ginny était émue par son petit aveu et lui fit un sourire pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main.  
- Harry, il y aplein de choses dont il faut avoir peur dans le monde. Celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. Allez, viens.  
Harry voulait protester, vraiment. Mais cette petite main semblait s'emboîter si arfaitement dans le sienne, et il n'avait pas le coeur à la lâcher. Il essaya de garder en tête que Ginny ne ressentait plus rien pour Harry, que le béguin d'une petite fille était un lointain, si non un doux, souvenir. Mais pour le moment, il s'accordait le fait d'être emmené vers les eaux par ce souvenir et en était heureux.

Hermione s'assit près de Ron et sourit.  
- Ça va être facile. Tu as vu la façon dont il la regardait ?  
Ron acquiesça.  
- Et tu doutais de moi.  
- Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais un expert concernant les problèmes de coeur.  
- Je ne suis pas un expert.  
Il fronça subitement des sourcils.  
- Je sais juste quand deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble.  
Ces mots frappèrent directement Hermione droit dans le coeur.  
- Sûrement, tu sais quand les gens devraient être ensemble ou ne devraient pas.  
Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine se sentant soudainement trop découverte.  
Ron, ne remarquant pas la réaction d'Hermione face à ses mots, continua de parler.  
- Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'il avait quand ces gars vous sifflaient. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser.  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe en question --apparement six garçons et deux filles. Pas de mauvais rapport, tout semblait équitable. Quelques gars semblaient assez...intriguants.  
- Vraiment ? Peut-être que je devrais prendre Ginny et aller leur parler.  
Hold the fellytone !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
Il se tourna et la vit lorgnant le groupe en question avec appréciation.  
- Ilsont l'air d'être un bon petit lot. Peut-être que si Harry nous voit leur parler, il réalisera qu'il faut qu'il fasse le premier pas, et vite. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il était jaloux.   
Ron n'était pas très enchanté de voir où Hermione focalisait son attention.  
- Tu la prendrais avec toi ?  
- Bien sûr. Je ne pense pâs qu'elle y irait toute seule.  
- Est-ce que avant tu voudrais bien t'habiller ?  
Maintenant ça retenait toute son attention.  
- Pourquoi ? Ce sont nos tenues qui ont attiré leur attention, non nos résultats aux BUSEs.  
- Oui, mais... il se peut que ça soit une pas très bonne idée.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- …coute, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'habillée comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait te regarder et se faire de fausses idées sur toi. Il penseront que tu es un certain genre de fille, et qui sait où cela pourrait mener.  
Mais qu'est-ce que...  
- Moi ?  
- Oui, toi !  
- Je croyais qu'on était en train de parler de Ginny.  
Il se tourna.  
- On l'était.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- Rien... Regarde, Harry et Ginny semblent passer un bon moment. Ne les interrompons pas. Nous allons être là pendant plusieurs semaines. Je suis sûr que nous tomberons encore sur eux (Ron fit son meilleur regard mortel façon Rogue) et à ce moment on exécutera ton plan. Pour le moment, les choses se passent très bien.

Hermione sentit que c'était la discussion était close. Il s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre regardant Harry et Ginny patauger dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, Ron en eut assez.  
- Il est temps d'animer un peu les choses.  
Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et ensemble ils courèrent vers leurs amis. Sans précenir Ron plaqua Harry et le jeta dans l'eau.  
- Ron !  
Ginny était en colère.  
- Il a besoin d'y aller lentement.  
- Chère Ginny, il y a des moments où il faut dire 'oh et puis zut!'.  
Sur ce, Ron attrapa sa soeur et la jeta sur Harry. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent tous deux de la tête. Ils se redressèrent et coururent vers Ron; et ensemble ils le jetèrent à l'eau où Ginny avit pris la précaution de l'asseoir pour l'empêcher de se relever. Dans leur baggare ils avaient failli ne pas remarquer Hermione remontant discrètement vers le rivage.

Failli.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et regardèrent vers le rivage à l'endroit où elle se tenait, c'est-à-dire à peu près à la mi-chemin vers la couverture. Sans dire un seul mot ils commençèrent à avancer vers elle; doucement, avançant petit à petit vers l'endroit où Hermione restait, immobile, et tout d'un coup très nerveuse. Et, sans crier gare, elle fonça à toute allure et entraîna ses agresseurs dans une folle course poursuite.

L'arbre les sépara mais bien vite Hermione se trouva encerclée; Harry et Ginny rigolaient d'un ton taquin, mais Ron avait un regard sauvage qui lui donnait des frissons. Brutalement, Ron l'attrapa et la lança sur son épaule.  
- Ronald Arthur Weasley, repose-moi par terre immédiatement !  
Ses cheveux pendouillaient sur son visage.  
- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser filer !  
- Ron. Ça ne m'amuse pas.  
Elle essaya d'ôter ses cheveux de devant son visage pour qu'il voit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
- Vraiment ? Parce que tu sais que moi, je ne parle qu'en mon nom bien sûr, je passe un excellent moment.  
- Ron, descends-moi ou au moins aide-moi à...Ron ?... Ron ! RON !  
Et, sur ce, Dr. Hermione Granger, Agrégée en Arithmancie avancée, fut jetée, la tête la première, dans l'eau.

Pour ne voulant pas être sur la touche, elle retrouvit très vite son chemin jusqu'où Ron se trouveait essayant de ne pas hyperventiler, et ce dû à l'extrême fou rire dont il était pris. Elle attrapa ses chevilles et bien vite perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau dans un splash ! et réussit à articuler, "Mais qu'est-ce que...?" Une expression de suffisance et d'auto-satisfaction sur son visage, elle se mit debout, devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
- La prochaine que tu as la bonne idée de...  
Avant qu'elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron l'avait attrapée par la jambe, qui sursauta par reflexe, sauté où elle était étendu et s'était mis à genoux. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle.  
- Tu sauras, Miss Granger, que je suis plein de bonnes idées.  
- Tu es plein de choses, c'est vrai marmonna-t-elle. Ça te dérange de bouger pour que je puisse me relever ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Il bougea, mais très légèrement et il donna seulement juste assez à Hermione de place pour pouvoir se lever mais sans se frotter à lui. Froissée, elle partit d'un air hautain pendant que Ron la regardait. Les deux autres avaient évidemment vu toute la scène et l'amusement pouvait se voir sur leur visage.


	6. Un ennui de courte durée

Chapitre 6: Un ennui de courte durée : Le Retour d'Hermione la pochtronne

Ginny et Hermione étaient assises sur la balançoire-banc devant le porche du chalet, sirotant tranquillement vin et discutant mecs.

- Tous des cons, sans exception.

Hermione était satisfaite de la façon dont cette phrase caractérisait assez bien la gente masculine.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Ginny dans un rire. Certains d'entre eux sont assez gentils.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comme qui par exemple ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... Comme Colin je crois.

Hermione faillit recracher son vin.

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais. Mais de quoi diable puis-je bien parler, hein? Tu dois comprendre, Hermione, nous étions ensemble depuis des années et que durant ce laps de temps il y eut des bons moments. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi et il fit beaucoup de choses pour moi... il était attentioné et bienveillant. Il pouvait me surprendre avec des fleurs car elles le lui rappelaient moi. Quand j'étais triste, il me chantait des stupides chansons pour me remonter le moral. Il me soutenait et était doux et à un moment il m'aimait sincèrement.

Ginny s'arrêta pour vagabonder ses doigts sur le rebord de son verre.

Hermione sentit son coeur se briser pour son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'était tout d'un côté et qu'il a finalement abandonné. Il attendait quelque chose de moi que je pense il n'aurait jamais eu. En vérité, je ne pense l'avoir jamais ressenti. Il était dans son état stationnaire, en sécurité et ce dont j'avais besoin...

- Ce dont tu avais besoin mais pas ce que tu voulais finit Hermione.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais à la place but une longue gorgée de son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à ma soeur ? gronda sa voix à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Nous sommes supposés lui remonter le moral et maintenant elle semble comme prête à se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Tous les deux vous avez de la chance que je sois là pour sauver la journée...ou soirée selon ce que c'est. Je viens supporter plusieurs bouteilles de vin et avec mon caractère de gagnant (ajoutez à cela un sourire béat et idiot), pour ne pas dire un certain instinct animal, mais pas besoin de te le dire ça, hein Hermione.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. La voix de Ron Weasley avait coupé l'air avec une sensation d'avoir la tête qui tourne si infectieuse que les filles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry était derrière lui avec deux chaises qu'il avait rapidement mis en face des filles. En quelques heures de temps sept bouteilles de vin reposaient vides sur le sol et quatre voix pouvaient être entendues chantant une atroce reprise des Rolling Stones, "Sympathy For The Devil" (Auteur inclut le fait que les Stones ne peuvent que faire partie de la communauté magique à certains égards, comme le fait que Keith Richards ne pourrait être encore vivant sinon).

Tandis que la nuit tombait, les mots tombaient dans l'oubli, ce qui assez ironiquement valait mieux. Par le moins gênée du monde sur la question de qui _re-voulait_ du vin, Hermione eut la présence d'esprit (et courtoisie selon elle) de re-remplir les verres de tout le monde. Elle était heureuse de voir Ginny sourire à nouveau et à un moment, se sentit éclater d'amour pour ses meilleurs amis. - Maintenant voilà ce dont je parle déclara-t-elle tandis qu'elle réussissait à mettre le plus possible de vin dans les verres, ce qui était dans un sens un exploit vu la quantité de fois où elle chancelait et jurait durant le procédé. - C'est pas génial Ginny ? Y a-t-il un seul autre endroit au monde où tu voudrais être qu'ici, avec tes amis. Le visage rougi et tentant désespérément de reprendre un peu de contenance, soudainement elle aboya une sorte de rire d'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne que s'en était un. - Bon, il pourrait y avoir un meilleur endroit, hein, Gin. Tu avais un faible pour Olivier Dubois, non. Je parie que ça ne te dérangerait pas le moins du mon d'être avec lui en ce moment-même. Ginny éclata de rire en réponse. - Désolé, ma chère, mais _tu_ étais celle qui avait un faible pour Olivier Dubois. Hermione prit un moment avant d'apparaître complètement stupéfié. - Ah, ouais... c'est vrai. Il était pas mal comme gars, surtout dans ses robes de Quidditch hein. Assez aléchant en fait.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent narquoisement. Hermione semblait être dans un état où elle vidait son sac, et quels genres d'amis auraient-ils été si ils n'avaient pas pris complètement avantage de la situation et lui arracher ses secrets les plus embarassants pour la faire chanter pour le restant de ses jours. Pour quoi sont fais les amis sinon ? - Alors... Tu avais un faible pour Olivier Dubois c'est ça ? demanda Ron. Qui d'autre t'avais tapé dans l'oeil, Hermione ? - Ça t'aimerais bien le savoir, mauvais garçon ? Elle gloussa tandis qu'elle vidait son verre d'une traite et regarda Ron. Soudain elle fut envahi par l'inspiration. Par ça ou par le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il semblait que lorsqu'un avait ingéré beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool, ils se sentaient à peu près comme ça. - Je te dirais que, mon cher Ronnie, je le ferais que si tu fais pareil. Elle s'arrêta pour grogner et jacasser. - Allez, Ron ! dit-elle le regardant à travers ses cils, dévoile-moi tes secrets et je te dévoilerais les miens. Elle laissa sa langue s'aventurer sur sa bouche et lécha une goutelette de vin qui traînait sur sa lèvre tandis qu'elle parlait. Ce geste ne laissa pas Ron indifférent.

Il souria du coin de la bouche. - Ok, à toi l'honneur. Qui t'avais en vue ? Hermione secoua la tête lentement. - Ah ça non. Je l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais tout à propos d'Olivier. C'est à ton tour. Il haussa les épaules. - Très bien. Fleur Delacour. - C'est pas juste, espèce de salaud tricheur. On le savait tous. Ceci est un jeu du genre "jamais-dit-à-personne". Joue bien ou pas du tout. - Oh, d'accord, c'est bon. Lavande Brown. - Lavande Brown. On aurait dit qu'Hermione venait juste de sucer un citron. - Cette putain de Lavande Brown. Lavande, lisant des cartes de tarot, qui ne peut comprendre un seul livre sans images, Brown. Merlin Ron, c'était une imbécile. - Non, elle ne l'était pas. - Bien sûr que si. La stupide Sainte-Nitouche s'était fait gonflée elle-même en essayant de sauver une balle en cristal pendant une attaque à Poudlard. En ayant voulu jouer la voyante, cette grosse vache débile ne l'avait pas vu venir ça hein. - Oh, je suppose que tu n'aimais que des gars pour leur aptitude à mémoriser _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. - Bon, je n'y peux rien si je suis un peu plus discriminatoire que toi. Elle croisa ses bras et leva son nez. - Oh, bien sûr, Olivier Dubois ressemblait à un troll et ça a dû être seulement son esprit qui te faisait baver d'admiration pour lui. Ron croisa ses bras et baissa la tête. - Il servait juste d'exemple. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres que je trouvais attirant. Et c'est reparti. - Par exemple ? - Le Professeur Rogue par exemple. À présent tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir sucé des citrons. - Quoi !?!?! - Oh, allez. Il plaisait à la moitié des filles de l'école. Il était sombre et mystérieux. Tout le monde se demandait de quel côté il était réellement. Il avait cet humour noir qui était juste le côté du démon. J'entendais des filles plus âgées parlant sans cesse discutant en voulant vraiment "être collée" ou "être correctement remise à leur place". Elles pensaient toutes qu'il était sacrément sexy. - Quoi !?!?!?! - Pour sûr, comme Sirius Black. Il plaisait à tout le monde parce qu'il avait ce côté sombre cachant le passé. - Bon, au moins, Sirius Black était attirant. Rogue, c'était...c'était... Rogue, murmura Ron en frissonnant. - Alors comme ça tu trouvais Sirius attirant, aye Ron. Hermione lui fit un sourire machiavélique. Ron baissa les yeux à moitié. - D'un point de vue totalement hétérosexuel, oui, il était attirant. - Naturellement. Bon, pendant que Ron essaie de se convaincre lui-même de sa sexualité, Ginny viens voir par là. T'en connais un rayon sur ce qui est d'apprécier les mauvais garçons, n'est-ce pas Gin ? La rougeur de Ginny pouvait se voir par n'importe qui n'importe où dans la pièce. - Que sais-tu à propos d'aimer les mauvais garçons ? dit Ron mais c'était Harry qui la regardait comme si ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione. - Oh que si tu le vois. Je ne serais pas la seule à plonger ce soir. Tu viens avec moi. - Vraiment, ça devient stupide. Je vais me coucher... Elle allait se lever. - Assieds-toi et réglons cette histoire. Ginny regarda nerveusement autour d'elle la pièce, sachant qu'elle avait trop bu pour bien mentir mais espérer avoir assez bu pour ne pas se rappeler de ça demain matin. - Oh...d'accord. Drago Malefoy. Satisfaits ? - Cet espèce de con de Drago Malefoy. Les mots s'échappèrent des lèvres de Harry avant qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher et tout le monde se tourna pour le fixer avec soit un regard de confusion sidérée ou de bonheur perplexe. - Oui...bon...je n'y pouvais rien, il était attirant et était bien bâti. Si elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus et là elle était en train d'atteindre les graviers. - Ginny. Ron était abasourdi et Harry nauséeux. - Écoute c'est toi qui as demandé. J'étais plus que prête à ne rien dire. En fait c'était assez marrant. - Drago était si...si...blond. L'alcool montait à la tête de Ron et il était fâché avec lui-même pour ne pas avoir eu quelque chose d'autre de mieux à offrir. - Et de toute façon nous ne savions même pas de quel côté il était jusqu'à la dernière minute et je continue de dire qu'il a changé pour sauver sa propre peau. - Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne t'as demandé ton avis. En plus je n'étais pas en train de penser à ses opinions politiques quand il retirait sa chemise après un match de Quidditch. Il était sexy et je le trouvais attirant. De toute façon l'as-tu vu récemment ?... Oh Merlin, il était le plus fort... - C'est bon. Ça suffit. Ron savait qu'aucune quantité d'alcool qu'il engloutirait ne pourrait effacer ces mots de sa mémoire. Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle ? - Tandis que j'essaye désespéremment de tenir ce vin que nous avons tous bien consommé, je pense que nous devrions changer de sujet. Très vite. Maintenant...passons aux choses sérieuses et bien plus importantes. Hermione, t'avais le béguin pour qui d'autre ? - Pourquoi tu me choisis encore ? N'est-ce pas le tour d'Harry ? Harry pâlit. Ron jeta un regard à Hermione. - Harry ! Harry n'a jamais eu le béguin pour personne. Et, franchement, je m'en fous. C'est encore à ton tour. - C'est déjà passé avec Rogue. À toi. - Parfait. Susan Bones. - La Poufsouffle ? Retour des citrons. - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? - Eh bien, personnellement, rien, mais Poufsouffle ? Ils étaient tellement...ennuyeux. - On ne peut pas tous aller combattre des trolls et des seigneurs maléfiques, non. En plus, elle était très mignonne. Je pense que son père était quelqu'un quand même. Il semblait qu'elle pouvait être dans n'importe quelle classe qu'elle voulait malgré sa maison. - Où veux-tu en venir ? - Désolé. Référence sombre à un film moldu. Revenons à la question la plus importante, qui d'autre te plaisait ? Elle soupira en signe de résignation. - Allons-y. Il y avait le Professeur Lupin. Envisageant la réponse, Ron acquiesça. - J'imagine bien. Hermione fit un autre sourire narquois. - Laisse-moi deviner. D'un point de vue purement hétérosexuel, oui, il était attirant. - Oh, allez. Comme si tu n'avais jamais remarqué aucune autre fille attirante. Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment et commença à hocher la tête. - Eh bien, j'ai toujours trouvé Parvati Patil particulièrement sexy en fait. Ron et Harry dès lors lui accordaient toute leur attention. - Elle avait ces grands yeux noirs et cette somptueuse peau couleur olive. Tu sais je ne sais pas si elle y était pour quelque chose mais elle était si douce. Une fois je l'ai aidé à s'habiller quand ma main effleura juste son dos dénudé et j'étais vraiment très surprise par la façon dont elle était souple. Comme du velours. Ron et Harry se rapprochèrent d'elle, bouches bées. - Je me souviens d'une fois on faisait une bataille de polochons et... et... Et soudainement elle s'évanouit. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons et éclata de rire. - Ça vous apprendra à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. - Oh, la ferme Ginny. Ron s'avança vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. - Je la ramène à sa chambre. - Je t'accompagne répondit Ginny. - Je te promets de ne pas regarder sa culotte. Je la mets juste au lit. Ron porta avec précaution Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre, avec autant de précaution que le pouvait une personne après avoir engloutit autant de quantités de vin. Intérieurement, il était content de n'avoir frapper la tête d'Hermione contre le mur trois fois, ce qui était une véritable performance considérant la quantité de titubements et de jurons inclus dans celle-ci. Il la déposa sur son lit et commença à lui retirer ses chaussures. Il tira sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et lui donna un baiser furtif sur son front avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. - Personnecomparéàtoiron. - Quoi Hermione? T'as dit quelque chose ? Mais elle s'était endormie. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendue dire quelque chose qui sonnait très distinctement comme...mais c'était stupide non ? Il lui accorda un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne sorte et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dans la pièce plongée dans le noir une voix trouble murmura : - Personne comparé à toi, Ron. Et la pièce replongea dans un profond silence.


End file.
